What were we thinking?
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: The G-boys remember all the stupid stuff they did.
1. Default Chapter

What were we thinking?  
  
Part one of .how should I know?  
  
By Akemi Maxwell. 3/4/03, I'm 13 years old. E-mail: brittanyrodello@yahoo.com, Gundam TM belongs to Sunrise and TVAshi. All rights reserved.  
  
All the stuff you're about to read is out of my imagination. You see I made up a lot of funny moments to put in some of my stories. The trouble is, I can't find or make a story to put them in. I wanted to put them in a list, but since it's not allowed, I had to put it in a story that's like a list. You're warned, none of this stuff is really funny, so don't expect a gut buster -_-;  
  
This is about the G-boys remembering all of the idiotic, if not, crazy stuff they did. ~  
  
Duo Maxwell yawned and took a sip of his chocolate milk. The palm trees swayed overhead and tall bamboo walls surrounded them. The water in the hot tub was steaming (they're not naked, so don't be alarmed) and all the boys sighed in content.  
  
"Sure glad the girls ain't here," Duo chirped and took another sip from his milk. "Especially Relena!"  
  
"Yeah." the others chorused in a sigh.  
  
Duo looked up at the clouds and soon a grin grew across his face. "Hey, remember when Heero had to eat that oatmeal?"  
  
Flashback:  
  
Heero threw down his cards and yanked at his hair in frustration.  
  
Duo snickered, "Sorry, bud, but a deals a deal. You lost and you have to finish the bet."  
  
Heero sat on the couch awaiting his horrible fate, while Quatre was in the kitchen, purposely overcooking the oatmeal. "Okay," he said, handing the first bowl to Heero, "You have to three bowls of overcooked oatmeal, go!"  
  
So Heero took his time and stuffed himself with the nasty substance.  
  
20, minutes later, Heero was on his third bowl and it wasn't looking so good. The stuff kept coming back up and regurgitated oatmeal was running down the sides of his mouth.  
  
"C'mon! Two more bites!" Duo urged him on.  
  
Heero slurped up the last of it and struggled to get it down his throat finally he opened his mouth letting the other see that he had completed his task.  
  
Five minutes later, Duo was taping Heero throwing up in the backyard. Heero stuck his fingers in the back of his throat and forced the guck up. Duo stopped the tape and put it in his room for later use.  
  
End flashback.  
  
Heero shoved Duo and crossed his arms. "That's not funny."  
  
Duo snickered. "Oh, oh! Remember what we did last year in March?"  
  
The others looked at each other, then back at Duo.  
  
"We did a lot of stuff in March, so what?"  
  
Duo laughed. "We strapped Heero in a straight jacket!"  
  
Flashback:  
  
(From the cameras point of view)  
  
Duo walked around holding a video camera to his eye. It shook while he walked and he jogged up the stairs and into Heero's room, where the others were. The red dot blinked near the record sign.  
  
Trowa was tightening the straps on the straight jacket they had strapped Heero in. Heero grinned. Trowa went for the straps hanging loosely under Heero's crotch and pulled them tight. Heero screamed and bit Trowa's arm.  
  
"AIEEE!! You moron, I wanna' have kids someday, thank you!" Heero kicked Trowa in the shins since he couldn't move his arms.  
  
They laughed as they watched Heero try to crawl up onto his bed. When he was fully on, he started to jump. Jumping on the bed was something he'd never got to do until now.  
  
With one high jump he jumped onto the wall and pushed off the wall with his feet and landed back onto the bed. Quatre's eyes were full of tears as he fell over and laughed. Trowa chuckled. He had to admit, Heero did look pretty ridiculous.  
  
Duo gave Heero a peanut and did a close up on his mouth while he tried to crack open the peanut with his teeth.  
  
End flashback.  
  
"That was about the funniest thing you've ever done, bud," Duo snickered. "You should be on The Matrix."  
  
Heero shrugged and grinned.  
  
"What about Wufei?" Quatre suggested.  
  
"Don't even get me started," Duo shook his head.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Wufei, despite the warnings of the others, went outside naked to tan. They live in a cul-de-sac, surrounded by neighbors and Wufei sat his lawn chair out in the middle of the road. At first some of the neighbors whistled at him and teased him, before somebody finally called the cops.  
  
The cops drove up and laughed when they saw him. "Sir, you need to get some clothes on or tan in your backyard. This is not the place to do it."  
  
Wufei just sat there.  
  
"You need to put some clothes on!" the cop warned.  
  
"Make me!!" Wufei hissed and he ran inside the house, up the stairs, ran half way up the wall like in The Matrix and jumped onto his bed, clinging onto it for dear life.  
  
The cops ordered Quatre to let them in. They conversed with Heero and he told them that Wufei didn't live there and that they've never seen him before in their life. Soon the Chinese Happy House TM (A mental hospital for Chinese people) came and took Wufei away and he was doomed to eat Snickers and drink Gatorade for three months.  
  
End flashback.  
  
Wufei scowled. "You don't know what happened at that place. They put me in a straight jacket and I ate the padding on the walls!"  
  
They stared at him.  
  
"What, it's true!"  
  
"I wanna' go skateboarding!" Duo said.  
  
Grins grew.  
  
Flashback:  
  
They were at the park skateboarding down the sidewalks and trying to pull moves to impress Relena and the other girls. Duo had just grinded down the railing to some stairs and Quatre thought it was a good idea.  
  
So he skated jumped onto the rail, made it half way when the skateboard came out from under his feet and he hit his crotch on the rail.  
  
End flashback.  
  
Quatre, not impressed, crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom jaw. "Well, don't forget that Heero pulled a "Jackass" and almost broke his nose!"  
  
(Note. For those who don't know what a "Jackass" is, it's when you stomp on the end of your skateboard making it fly up and hit you in the face)  
  
"That wasn't my smartest of days," Heero stated, totally embarrassed.  
  
Duo smiled, "Hey, remember your spandex, Heero?"  
  
Heero sighed and the others chuckled.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Trowa, Heero and Duo were in the urinal stalls in an old gas station while they were on a road trip. Heero was wearing his spandex shorts that were really tight on him.  
  
Duo reached under the stall and pulled Heero's spandex back and let go. It snapped back hard onto his soft skin leaving a red line and he screamed, missing the urinal and pissing on the wall instead.  
  
"I missed, you idiot!"  
  
Trowa's hand reached out from the other side and grabbed some spandex. He pulled it far back it let it go. I whipped Heero's thigh. Heero was completely enraged and he tried to jump over Duo's stall to punch his head.  
  
End flashback.  
  
"That's not funny! That stuff really hurts, especially when it's wet!" Heero grabbed Duo's head and tried to put it under water. Duo screamed. The others laughed.  
  
"Hey, remember when."  
  
End for now! Tell me if you want to hear more and I'll try to make up as much funny stuff as possible. (I seriously can't make funny stories. I'm more of a drama person). 


	2. chapter two

Chapter two of "What were we thinking?"  
  
~  
  
"Hey remember when we went camping last month?" Duo chuckled.  
  
Flashback:  
  
The five boys were sitting around the campfire, listening to each other's stories. Duo was currently telling his.  
  
"The ghost grabbed the boy's heart and squeezed it until it burst and the boy was dead!" Duo grinned and looked at all of his friends' faces. Only one face looked scared. Quatre wrapped his blankie around him tighter than ever.  
  
Soon Duo finished. They had heard Heero's story of the wolf girl, Wufei's non-scary story about a samurai who saved a village and Quatre's story on "flying toasters".  
  
"So much butter," Quatre shuddered.  
  
Only one pair of pants had been changed and that was for Heero's story.  
  
"You haven't heard my story yet," Trowa said stoically.  
  
"Try us. You can't scare us," Heero said with a grin.  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Heero, Duo and Wufei were hugging each other and crying. Quatre had fled to his tent. All four boys had wet their pants.  
  
"Oh, god, mommy, hold me!!" Duo screamed and he hugged Heero even tighter. They whined for their mommies and pissed their pants even more.  
  
The mastermind, Trowa was sitting with his arms crossed and grinning evilly. "Go change your pants, sissies!"  
  
End flashback.  
  
Wufei snorted.  
  
Duo blushed, "I haven't pissed myself like that since I was four!"  
  
"I haven't at all," Heero stated embarrassedly.  
  
Heero grabbed a cracker out of the box behind him.  
  
"Gimme' one!" Quatre held his hand out.  
  
Heero turned around to get another cracker. When he faced forward again he noticed his own cracker had been bitten in half. He looked contemptuously at Duo. "You ate my cracker."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Duo casually, licking his lips.  
  
"You always do that!"  
  
Flash back.  
  
Heero had requested that Quatre make a sandwich for him. He typed on his laptop for hours and he was hungry.  
  
Duo was in the kitchen and Quatre told him to bring it up to Heero. So Duo took the sandwich upstairs. Heero thanked him and before he took a bite, he noticed a big bite missing out of the sandwiches side. He looked over to Duo who had mustard on his face. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome," was all Duo said as he licked the mustard off his face.  
  
That wasn't the only time he's done it.  
  
Trowa had told Duo to fetch him a soda and when Duo gave it to him, it had already been opened and the can half full.  
  
Duo's also begged for bites and sips, if allowed, he would take huge bites and large gulps. A word of caution: if you are really hungry and you spent big money on lunch, don't let Duo take "a bite".  
  
End flashback:  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but I can't help it! I have to eat every five minutes! I'm a slob," He said unashamed. The others had to admit, Duo was beginning to lose his figure.  
  
"It's okay, we're used to it," Trowa stated.  
  
It was true, the others were used to Duo having the first "bite" or "sip" from anything they ate or drank. Hell, they didn't care if they got sick from him.  
  
Heero snickered and took a magazine from his jacket over on the clothes rack. He plopped back in the hot tub and showed it off to his friends. Not only was it a magazine, but a porno magazine.  
  
"Heero, you sly dog!" Duo scorned and snatched it from Heero. "This is last month's issue, did you steal it from Zechs?"  
  
"Yeah, it was the first one I ever got too," Heero slyly grinned.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Heero was in Zechs' room looking at all the posters of women in bikinis and the car models on the dressers. Zechs had invited him in and they talked about girls the whole time. Zechs had gone to answer the phone, leaving Heero in his room. Heero noticed stacks upon stacks of pornography laying about the room, so he got up and walked over to the stacks, kicking all the beer cans and bottles on the floor out of the way. He picked up an issue off a random stack.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through it. He was totally embarrassed at first then he stuffed the issue in his shirt and grabbed another issue off a stack.  
  
A few days later, when Relena had invited him over again, Zechs and him were talking about girls again in his room. Then Zechs showed him some of the magazines and gave Heero half a stack of the stuff. He's been hooked on it ever since.  
  
End flashback.  
  
"You're a naughty boy Heero! Where do you hide them all?" Trowa smirked.  
  
"Under my mattress," Heero said, snatching the magazine back.  
  
Duo pondered. "What about that time when we got stoned?"  
  
Flashback:  
  
All five of them were at home, doing their usual things when Duo came home with a tank of Nitrous Oxide (or laughing gas like they use at the dentists' office). He accidentally dropped it and it broke sending the gas into the air.  
  
20 minutes later, they were all stoned. Quatre talked about pancakes, Trowa was staring at the ceiling, Wufei was licking the carpet and Duo was looking at his fingers.  
  
"They call them fingers, but I've never seen them fing. Oh there they go," Duo said.  
  
Heero was rubbing his head on the walls, carpet, TV, fridge and anything else you could think of. When he was done, his hair stood straight up, full of static. Duo touched it and got shocked.  
  
"Ouch, your hair bit me!" Duo screamed. Duo suddenly became serious, "I'm stoned," he looked at Heero, "And so are you!"  
  
Heero laughed and fell backwards. He crawled around the floor rubbing his head along the carpet.  
  
End flashback.  
  
"Man, we were stoned for the rest of the night!" Duo clapped his hands.  
  
End for now. I have to think up more stuff, I'm all out of ideas^_^; I think this one is a little funnier than the last chapter. Tell me what you think! 


End file.
